1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover system for use with a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Various cover systems have been developed for use with motor vehicles. Some of these systems are designed to protect a person""s clothing from food and drink spills when he or she is seated in a vehicle seat. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,701,605 and 6,095,058.
According to one aspect of the invention, a cover system for use with a vehicle having a seat includes a mounting member that is attachable to the vehicle. The cover system further includes a cover movably associated with the mounting member such that the cover is unrollable from a stored position to a deployed position in which the cover extends at least partially over the seat.